thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers
"Blood Brothers" is the fourteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This level sees the death of series main character John "Soap" MacTavish and starts the chain of events that propels Yuri and Captain Price in the final act of the campaign and reveals Makarov's backstory from Zakaev's failed assassination up to the beginning of "No Russian" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It also reveals how Zakhaev survived his assassination in "One Shot, One Kill". Characters *Yuri (playable) *Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish (K.I.A.) *Captain/Lt. John Price (also in flashback) *Kamarov (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Nikolai (mentioned only) *Resistance Leader *Imran Zakhaev (flashback, W.I.A.) *Lev (flashback) *Viktor (flashback) *Kiril (flashback) *Pvt. Joseph "Alexei Borodin" Allen (flashback) *Cpt. MacMillan (flashback) *Sgt. Paul Jackson (flashback) (W.I.A.) *Lt. Vasquez (flashback) (K.I.A.) *Lt. Volker (flashback) (K.I.A.) *Cpt. Pelayo (flashback) (K.I.A.) Plot The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri on top of a church tower waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Captain Price and Kamarov are also attempting to ambush Makarov inside the main building. After Soap and Yuri kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. However, Makarov, aware of the way in which Price and MacMillan attempted to assassinate Zakhaev, prepared for them earlier. The former then speaks on the radio saying "Captain Price, Hell awaits you" ("Captain Price. Ад ждет тебя"), and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov then says "Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here." When the explosives that were hidden in the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris, which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. Price helps Soap and the three run across the town plaza but Soap stumbles. Yuri grabs him and resumes escaping from the large enemy force firing at them. Turning a corner, Price spots an enemy helicopter, and the three quickly get off the road as Price blows a hole in a nearby building and they escape inside. Yuri then sets Soap down next to a skip, where Price picks him up and hands Yuri his M4A1. Yuri protects Soap and Price as they move through a shop, eventually arriving in a small courtyard. Taking cover behind a statue, Price decides that it is not safe there and the three move into an office. Emerging out of the office, Yuri engages more hostiles in the street, and as enemy forces start to converge on their position, they run into a nearby shop. Yuri then covers the other two as they run through a basketball court. As enemies start to close in on the three, Czech Resistance fighters emerge from a building behind Yuri. As they fend off the hostiles, Soap is moved inside and placed on a table. Though Price and Yuri desperately attempt to stop Soap's bleeding, their efforts are in vain. Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he succumbs to his wounds. After Soap's death, Price takes Soap's dog-tags and field journal, then pulls out his M1911 (the very same pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, which was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag) and lays it on Soap's chest saying, "I'm sorry." A few seconds later, hostiles attack the Resistance. Price and Yuri escape and they reach a door, which Price tells Yuri to open. When he opens it, a stairway is revealed; then Price, furious over his friend's death, punches Yuri down the flight of stairs and holds him at gunpoint, demanding how he knows Makarov, which prompts a series of flashbacks. Yuri's flashbacks Yuri, and Makarov, it transpires, were both present at Price and MacMillan's attempted assassination on Imran Zakhaev in Pripyat. Makarov and Yuri were in the car, with Makarov in the driver seat and Yuri in the backseat. Makarov explains to Yuri the reason of the deal they were making. Imran Zakhaev was shot by Price in the left arm and quickly gets in the car. Makarov quickly drives, running over several of their own men in the process. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when Makarov was ordered by Khaled Al-Asad to detonate the nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including Sgt. Paul Jackson, while standing at the safe distance as they witness the explosion. In another flashback, he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in Zakhaev International Airport. It is learnt that Yuri tried to leak information that could prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, and left for dead. Makarov, aware of Joseph Allen's presence, kills the American after the mission. Yuri managed to get into the elevator that led up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and attempted to kill Makarov with a guard's P99, but blacked out, at which point paramedics found him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man was instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was "a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives." Price then tells Yuri that he's bought himself some time for the time being. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Blood Brothers|Blood Brothers Weapon Loadout Intel 34. After entering a store through the back, find the intel lying on the ground of the store. This is right after Price picks up Soap. MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Gallery Yuri and Soap's Sniper Spot MW3.jpg|Sniping position where John "Soap" MacTavish and Yuri set up to kill Vladimir Makarov. Church_blowing_up_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|The Church, blowing up. Price rappelling Blood Brothers MW3.jpg|Price rappelling from his vantage point. Hotel_Lustig_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|The Hotel Lustig. Hotel_Lustig_blowing_up_Bllod_Brothers_MW3.png|The Hotel, blowing up. Yuri_and_Soap_Fall_MW3.png|Yuri and Soap fall through the scaffolding and into the street below. Soap's_corpse_blood_brothers_MW3.png|Soap's corpse. Yuri's First CoD4 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri's flashback of the moment at One Shot, One Kill where Price blew Imran Zakhaev's arm off. Zakhaev_in_Pripyat_Yuri's_Flashback.png|Zakhaev negotiating with the rebels. Zakhaev_getting_shot_Pripyat_MW3.png|Zakhaev getting his arm blown off. Yuri's 2nd CoD4 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri's flashback from the nuclear detonation going off in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Yuri's MW2 Flashback MW3.png|Yuri betrays Vladimir Makarov. Yuri's MW2 Flashback 2 MW3.png|Yuri attempting to stop the massacre. Price_interrogating_Yuri_MW3.png|Price interrogating Yuri. Note the Desert Eagle. RSASS Blood Brothers MW3.png|The RSASS shown after the explosion. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Requiem' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Blood Brothers" on any difficulty. *'The Darkest Hour' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. *The player may shoot Kamarov as much as they want without penalty. *In the Wii version, when the Resistance leader says, "You have to go, now!" Price just pushes him back, he doesn't say anything. When he puts the pistol on Soap's body, he doesn't say, "I'm sorry," like in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is a Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it changes to an RSASS. While taking the shot, however, it is shown with the Barrett scope reticule. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks are just a video of the level. **Also, color blind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. *After the sniper sequence, there is a Suppressor and hybrid sight on Yuri's RSASS. However, before the sniper sequence, there is no Suppressor mounted on Yuri's RSASS. *Oddly enough, Soap's blood clips straight through the table he is laid on and drips directly onto the floor underneath it. *The sniping sequence in the Redemption trailer isn't the same as the actual one in-game. As in the trailer, it is Price who is sniping. *If the player shoots Price during the sniping sequence and has the subtitles on, Price will say "Yuri, you're going to get us compromised." but instead the subtitles will say "Yuri, you're going to get us comprised" *Allen uses Lev's character model. *There are two animations for passing out during the "No Russian" flashback. If Yuri takes the right metal detector, he will grab onto the detector and falls. If he takes the left one, runs out of ammo, or simply waits long enough without doing anything, his hand goes limp and he drops the pistol before fainting. * Unused quotes for this level found in the game files has the characters say the following: **'Kamarov:' Everything... **'Makarov:' Finally our people will see what their government has done to them. **'Makarov:' When those accountable are dealt with. **'Makarov:' No! **'Makarov:' Give me the phone, Yuri. Give me the phone! **'Soap:' Price, they're bringing in a BTR! (Said as if he wasn't in pain.) **'Makarov:' No, let them enjoy these last moments *If using noclip, during the Pripyat flashback, it is possible to see three P99s with knives stuck in their models. *During the "No Russian", Makarov said "С нами Бог." before "Remember - no Russian.". But in flashback, he didn't say "С нами Бог" before "Remember - no Russian."''' *While inside the Resistance building with the objective marker pointing to help soap. If the player waits around and doesn't help Soap, he will stand on the table and have an invisible gun held, adding to failing the mission with a statement "Help Soap". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels